


B(3)  A(3)  Ab(3)  Db(4)  B(3)  E(3)  E(4)

by Talking_Walking_Trashbag



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (last 6 tags were literally written months later), Songfic, WAIT A HOT FUCKING MINUTE, does this count as a, enjoy bbs -Mama Tin, i love christine squad, i support the fact that Michael plays instruments, i've never written a story were boyf riends is platonic and stays platonic, idk - Freeform, idk why yall trust me with mitb, michael writing michael in the bathroom, remember what happened last time????, this is refreshing, well michael doesnt die this time at least, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Walking_Trashbag/pseuds/Talking_Walking_Trashbag
Summary: (Play the chords on your local piano)“Hey, Michael! What are you working on?” Christine called out, looking up from her script.“Remember how I told you about that time in the bathroom at the Halloween party?” Michael asks, still trying to get all the notes correct.“Yeah,” Christine said, getting up from her position on the stage floor and moving towards to the piano.“I-uh wrote a song about it.” He confessed.





	B(3)  A(3)  Ab(3)  Db(4)  B(3)  E(3)  E(4)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this should be a series where Michael and pals just write all of bmc. ANYWAYS! I hope y'all enjoy this because it's one of the stories I wrote before my whole mental thing and finished after.

It all started when Michael learned to play the piano. Michael started learning piano when he was invited by Christine to just hang out in the auditorium. See, the school saw it as play rehearsal but, nobody came anymore and Mr. Reyes would just cry into a Hot Pocket in the teacher’s lounge. At first, Michael would just fiddle around with keys while he talked. Eventually, he actually played songs. They were simple at first but, got progressively complex. Christine encouraged this, totally not because it was a way to get him to play `for the school’s musicals and plays.

Now, something else had happened. Either Michael was tired of happy beats or maybe he just kept these events bottled up for too long. So, he worked out the first few chords. Slowly but, surely it became a song.

“Hey, Michael! What are you working on?” Christine called out, looking up from her script.

“Remember how I told you about that time in the bathroom at the Halloween party?” Michael asks, still trying to get all the notes correct.

“Yeah,” Christine said, getting up from her position on the stage floor and moving towards to the piano.

“I-uh wrote a song about it.” He confessed.

“Really? Let me hear!” Christine insists, sitting on the end of the piano bench. He took a deep breath and began the song. He let a few notes play before singing.

“I am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the party of the fall,”. Christine lightly tapped her foot along to the beat.

“I could stay right here or disappear and nobody'd even notice at all.” His voice did a small, almost unnoticeable crack at the end.

“I’m a creeper in the bathroom ‘cause my buddy kinda left me alone,”

“But, I’d rather fake pee than stand awkwardly or pretend to check a text on my phone.”. He stops playing.

“That’s all I got for now.” He says, putting his hands in his lap.

“Michael, it’s amazing!” Christine shouts, pulling Michael in for a hug. He does a weak smile,

“I’m not even done with it yet,” He starts,

“I don’t care! It’s great so far!” She giggles, moving back to her previous spot on the floor. Michael starts over again, making sure that the chords are absolutely right. He tried to figure out new lyrics for the rest of the time he was there.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  

Soon enough, Michael saved enough money to buy a keyboard piano. Just enough shifts at 7/11 got Michael a keyboard, stand, and small stool. So, that meant he could practice at home. This incident was one of the reasons Michael deeply regretted giving Jeremy a copy of the key to his house.

“I am hiding but, he’s out there just ignoring all our history,”

“Memories get erased as I get replaced with a newer, cooler version of me.” He finishes. He takes his sheet paper and slowly adds a new line of chords, thinking about the lyrics while playing it out.

“Michael?” Jeremy asks, Michael slams down on the keys, creating an ugly mess of high and low notes.

“Jeremy!” Michael yelped in surprise, resulting his sheet music to spread on the floor,

“How long were you listening!?”. Michael scrambled to collect the pieces of paper.

“The, uhm, entire thing? What was the song about?” Jeremy asks, going down the stairs completely. Of course, the amount of obliviousness Jeremy managed to obtain was truly impressive.

“Nothing,” Michael lied. The funny thing is that everyone in their small group except Jeremy knew about the bathroom incident (Jenna was an exception, she was only told a small portion of the story).

“It didn’t sound like ‘nothing’” Jeremy replied, pulling the bean bag chair closer to Michael.

“ _So, you either tell him a secret you’ve been keeping for a solid couple of months or you distract him by turning your keyboard on the highest volume and play the highest note, therefore making both of you deaf.”_ Michael’s brain reasons. Michael reaches over for the volume button before stopping himself.  

“ _Why am I so scared to tell Jeremy anyways? It was something his SQUIP made him do but, his SQUIP is a sensitive subject.”_

“Jeremy, it’s nothing. I swear.” Michael says, dropping the sheet music in a folder and puts it on a stand. He moves to another bean bag chair and picks up a controller.

\------------------------------------------------------------------  

The small melodic muttering coming from Michael stopped and so did the chords he was playing.

“So, how’s your song coming along?” Christine asks, reading lines. swinging her legs back and forth on the edge of the stage.

“I-um-yeah,” Michael stutters through, keeping his back to Christine.

“That wasn’t exactly a yes or no question.” Christine giggles, she gets up and moves towards Michael,

“A-are you alright?” Christine asks, nervousness slowly seeping into her voice.

“Yeah, I’m f-fine.” Michael sniffles, hands shaking slightly. He starts playing again.

“And I can’t help but yearn,” He sings, a bit louder than before. Christine sits on the edge of the piano bench, trying not to push Michael.

“For a different time.” He keeps his head down and away from Christine’s view.

“And then I look in the mirror, and the present is clearer, and there’s no denying I’m just-” Michael cuts himself off as short and small sobs escape his throat. Christine immediately throws her arms around him. They stay like that for about a minute or two. His hands go to press keys on the piano.

“You don’t have to keep playing-” Christine is interrupted by Michael clearing his throat and playing some chords. Christine unwraps her arms from him.

“At a party. Is there a sadder sight than-” Rather than sing the words, Michael hums them. Christine frowns, even if the song is sung beautifully, she can tell that Michael is having a hard time singing it.

“This is a heinous night. I wished I stayed at home in bed watching porn or wished I offed myself, wish I was never born!

I’m just Michael who’s a loner so he must be a stoner. Rides a PT Cruiser, god he’s such loser! Michael flyin’ solo, who you think that you know!

Michael in the bathroom by himself!” In a matter of mere seconds, Michael goes from sad to angry.

“All by himself.”

“All by by himself.” He lets his voice fade out but, he picks back up again.

“All you know about me is my name. Awesome party, I’m so glad I came.” He plays out a little bit more and retracts his hands from the piano.

“Michael,” Christine starts. That’s when Michael finally lifts his head. There are tear tracks on almost every part of his lower space.

“Oh my, Michael.” Christine hugs him again, holding him longer and tighter. “I’m going to get some tissues, okay?”. Michael doesn’t say anything but, nods his head. Christine gets up and turns around to see one person standing near the door frame.

Jeremy.


End file.
